


Rainfall

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Caught in the rain.
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 26/Promises in the Rain

"In here," Ephraim said, reaching for Eirika's hand and pulling her from the pouring and rain and into a shed at the edge of the training grounds. There were a few bales of straw inside, half-mended dummies, a few wooden training weapons... 

And the pair of them, soaked but not cold. Eirika laughed as she pushed her hair from her face. 

"I wasn't expecting that. It was clear!" 

"This isn't bad either," Ephraim said quickly as he took Eirika's sword from her hand, set it aside, and then pulled her close. 

"It isn't," Eirika admitted. Ephraim was warm, despite his wet clothing. He'd already left his lance at the door. They were alone, and from the sound of the rain on the roof, they'd be there for a bit. 

She leaned up into his kiss, lingering, and wondering exactly what her brother had in mind. 

A moment later, she was on his lap on one of the bales of straw, still kissing him, her hands in his hair. 

"When the rain stops, we can get back to training," Ephraim managed, before Eirika kissed him again. That was not what she wanted to hear. No, she wanted his next words, of what they could do to pass the time til the rain let up. 

His hands reached down to lift her skirt and find her own warmth beneath. 

Eirika gasped. 

And hoped the rain wouldn't stop.


End file.
